Courage of the Frightened Soul
by yui1808
Summary: Did it ever cross your mind that there’s someone out there waiting for you or rather, looking for you? Shiznat and Mai/Tate, AU story. Thanks for dropping by.


This is dedicated to kikyo4ever and hanazono.

Thank you so much Jquackers for correcting my errors.

Disclaimer: I own everything here except the idea - it's a lie.

* * *

"**Courage of the Frightened Soul"**

Have you ever felt before, that your day or night will become something you won't truly forget, even in your deep slumber? The feeling was so intense that you would get all excited, all of a sudden.

Heck, you would even think that there's a possibility of meeting someone new, may it be a new acquaintance or a new experience.

But, did it ever cross your mind that there's someone out there waiting for you, or rather, looking for you? You just have to be patient and, somehow, be keen with your surroundings and review your day's events. Don't let your fear hinder you from doing something that would make you truly happy.

* * *

Natsuki was lounging with her friends - Nao, Mikoto and Tate - at Linden Baum, where Mai was currently working her shift. The five goofy friends made the dining area as their official meeting place because of several reasons. One, Mai was working there and she could grant them a 20 percent discount on their food purchase every time that she was around. Two, the place was just a walking distance from Fuuka University and it has a free Wi-fi access. Three, it was the only establishment that would allow them to be bystanders 24/7.

Everyone was having a great time eating and making fun of each other, when out of the blue; Nao turned her head to the door and saw something that she would really loved doing, namely: making snide remarks of the person's looks and outfit.

"Well, well, would you look at that," Nao made a head gesture towards the door and that caught everyone's attention. They all looked at the person that Nao was observing and followed the person until she was seated two tables away from them.

"Geez, Yuuki, it was only a lady in purple kimono. What's so special about it?" Tate said, thinking that there's nothing really interesting with a person who's wearing a kimono, in the middle of summer, right?

"You are really stupid, Tate," Nao answered back and that caused everyone to laugh. "Don't you have a sense of humor and fashion?" she added and looked at Mai's face with seriousness, "I pity you Tokiha. Among all of your suitors, you chose this blond boy here who's not even decent enough to be called a boyfriend."

"I second the motion." Mikoto said, nodding her head vigorously while chewing her piece of meat ball.

Mai finally snapped and countered them, "Hey, stop picking on my boyfriend." She embraced her boyfriend and patted him in the head.

"Yeah, stop making fun of me," Tate added while he hid his face on Mai's neck.

Nao in response just made faces and some hand gestures. She would just let it go for now when it was so obvious that the boy was a wimp.

Mikoto, who was intent on eating every food on the table suddenly seized her movements and focused her sight on Natsuki. The biker girl was awfully quiet all of the time that they made fun of Tate.

It was so unusual for her to be this quiet when teasing was involved. She and Nao were partners in crime and somehow they think alike, so how come she acted like she was in a trance like state when she should have laughed with them?

Mikoto followed Natsuki's line of vision and that led her to the woman who was wearing a kimono. "Oh no," Mikoto said in her mind. It was like her older friend was mesmerized and that made her scratched her head.

The youngest girl among the group lightly pinched Natsuki on her right cheek.

"Ouch! What was that all about, Mikoto?" Natsuki asked while she rubbed her cheek.

"What was that about, Natsuki?" Mikoto returned the question which earned her a questioning look from every one at their table except from Mai, who had also noticed Natsuki's behavior, not too long ago.

"Nothing…" the blue haired girl mumbled and immediately focused her attention at her food.

Mai just shrugged her shoulders while Nao and Tate just laughed at nothing. Hey, it was better to laugh than to make a fuss on such trivial things.

* * *

(New Day)

Natsuki was alone and passing her time at Linden Baum while eating ice cream and watching the people inside the vicinity. It was her first time here given that Mai was not around to serve her or keep her company.

She was expected to be with her friends today but decided against it. It was really a surprise from her to be here, eating her fourth bowl of ice cream and waiting for someone.

Every time the door chimes made a sound, she would turn her head to see who it was, hoping to see the gal in kimono again. It was already two weeks ago when she first saw the face of the person who sometimes haunts her in her daydreams.

It was somehow creepy for her to let her mind wander about the person whom she barely knew. At first, she tried to ignore the lass even when the said lass were already standing in front of her. And, ruby orbs were staring deeply with her jade ones, studying the depths of her soul.

It only happened once but she could never forget the feeling that she felt; it was like a sense of excitement, but for what?

Ever since the day that she saw the gaze of that lady, she would always go to the place where it all started and wait for that person who captivated her heart.

That person never let her down; she always showed up on time and sat at the same place. It was like it has become a routine for them, without their knowledge, the one would wait while the other would come or sometimes vice-versa.

* * *

Days had turned into weeks and weeks into months but Natsuki was still not bold enough to introduce herself and ask the lady for her name. Damn it! It was only three words; three short darn words. "Hi, I'm Natsuki. May I know your name?" Wait, make it eight. Eight darn words. And yet, she hadn't exerted any effort on knowing her.

In her mind, if the object of her desire would also want to know her, then, she would have come to her too, right?

Every time she thought of those eyes - the eyes that made her weak, but warmed inside - she felt thrilled. This was the first time that someone invaded her mind, with or without her consent.

* * *

(New Day)

The sound of the door chimes made Natsuki's head jerked involuntary. This was no longer an uncommon display to her friends. The day was supposedly Mai's day off but they were still hanging at Linden Baum, due to Natsuki's insistence.

Seriously, the girl should stop being shy and do something with her life.

"Hey, Natsuki…" Mai said with her motherly concern. Natsuki just looked at her with a bored expression on her face but Mai still continued, "When are you going to stop moping around and start doing something with your heart?" Mai made a hand gesture of the heart to make her point.

Natsuki just raised her eyebrows. Sometimes, she really questioned herself about how she became friends with them. Most of the time, they don't make any sense at all, just like now.

"Mai, are you on drugs?" The girl who was being accused of moping around questioned her friend.

The question caused guffaws from the other listeners while Natsuki just turned her attention back outside the window.

Mai just rubbed the back of her head and laughed softly. Their friend was really hopeless, she decided a long time ago. She was only concerned with her Natsuki's well being and this is what she gets in return? At least, she had a boyfriend and also, she was not a chicken to face all the odds with her damfool boy.

* * *

(New Day)

It has been six months after they first saw Natsuki's crush. Mai already gave up on talking some sense with Natsuki, even the others have tried as well but she was really so hardheaded and all their saliva was just for naught.

The maiden who catches Natsuki's eye sat alone at her usual seat and leaned at her right palm while she calmly sipped her tea. She wore her purple kimono again and just content with the peaceful ambience.

Natsuki stared at the lady's face discreetly yet again which did not go unnoticed by her friends. In her friends' opinion, her behavior was really irksome and plain stupid. They would really prefer to talk to the lady to get her basic information for Natsuki, but it would seem like they would violate their friend's privacy and pride, if that was the case.

"You know 'regrets always happen at the end'." Nao said hesitantly while watching Natsuki's reactions. "You'll just keep on wondering the 'what ifs, should haves and could haves' if you just keep on staring and never do something. C'mon Kuga, we know you're better than that."

The person who needed but never asked the advice locked her eyes with Nao and nodded her head. She smiled and stood up. Her group of friends cheered noiselessly and watched her walked towards the female individual who was dressed traditionally.

This was now or never…

The now brave Natsuki stood in front of the table of the kimono dress lover. The lady was a brunette and was taller an inch or two than Natsuki. She was the most gorgeous human being that Natsuki ever saw. She silently admitted that she should have introduced herself to the maiden a long time ago. If only she wasn't a timid scaredy-cat …

She was a little nervous but Mai and Nao was right, well, they are always right but she would never voice it out aloud.

She will never know if she won't do anything so, make a move...

Oh, here goes nothing…

"Amm…" She started and hoped that she didn't intrude the goddess' quiet moment. The person whom Natsuki was talking looked at her face and stared at her green eyes which gave an encouragement to the now courageous fellow.

Natsuki gave her most charming smile to the queen of her heart that could put all the toothpaste's models to shame. The chestnut haired person was just nonchalant but that did not deter Natsuki from her task at hand. She just kept on smiling and said, "Hi, I'm Natsuki. May I know your name?" She offered her hand for a shake at the end of her sentence.

Mai, Nao, Tate and even Mikoto who stopped from eating held their breaths and crossed their fingers.

The lady looked at Natsuki's offered hand and took it. She also gave her sweetest smile and said, "I thought you would never ask."

**--The End—**

* * *

**A/N:**

This was my first time doing a short story so forgive me if you didn't like my one shot fic. Reviews are always welcome and as usual, if you found errors, kindly point them out for me and help me correct them.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
